List of hidden races in DC Comics
List of hidden races in DC Comics, is a list of fictional, Earth based, non-human and lost races that have appeared in comic book titles published by DC Comics, as well as properties from other media are listed below, with appropriately brief descriptions and accompanying citations. A *'Amazons' – A fictional all-female society of superhumans, based on the Amazons of Greek mythology. There are two known tribes: The Themyscirian tribe and the Bana-Mighdallian tribe. *'Atlanteans' – The many disparate Atlantean races hail from the scattered undersea cities and tribal communes collectively known as Atlantis. B *'Blood Tribe' – The tribe of Cro-Magnons from 50,000 BC from whence came Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage).Green Lantern vol. 1 #10 (Winter 1943) *'Bygd' – The Bygd of Norway are a subset of the Romanifolket.Justice League: Generation Lost #12 (December 2010) Some of the Bygd have the ability to manipulate the weather. They originally appeared to live in a magically hidden mountain range, but that origin has since been updated to make them a more cosmopolitan people. Tora Olafsdotter is one of the Bygd, her first name Tora is a variant of the Norse God Thor. C *'Centaurs''' – An improbable race of Centaurs living inside a forgotten mountain range was discovered by Jay Garrick in Flash #96.Flash #96 (June 1948) D *'dinosaur' – The lost Dinosaurs of Dinosaur Island, a small island in the South Pacific, have long been known to the peoples of DC Comic's east Asian and southeast Asian countries. As recently as 1927 the Chinese referred to it as "Dragon Island".Batman #35 (June 1946) *'DNAlien' – DNAliens are a species of telepathic clones created by Project Cadmus. They are typified by Dubbilex. Some of the DNAliens were later known as Underworlders. *'Dyzan' – In the 19th century, seafaring explorer Arthur Gordon Pym discovered the lost Arctic civilization of the alien Dyzan. This race were masters of the Vril, a mysterious magical energy source. Living with them, Pym mastered the Vril, and its power enabled him to mentally control the Dyzan.Young All-Stars #16 (September 1988) The Dyzan Inheritance Book One: Leviathan E *'Elvarans' – The Elvarans of Elvara are a race of six inch tall bat riding, cave dwelling humanoids who fought the Atom (Ray Palmer). Elvaran Bat Knights use high tech "electrolances", and appear to have a technologically advanced society. Although Ray Palmer sealed up one of their surface access tunnels, he states that there may in fact be others.Action Comics #487 (September 1978) They have a racial hatred of normal-sized humans, which causes them to attack any they see. *'Ents' – Ents are treelike protectors of the Green who require a high level of magic to maintain their corporeal existence.Blue Beetle vol 2 #4 (August 2006) F *'Feitherans' – Northwind's people, a race of birdlike humanoids who originally lived in the Hidden City of Feithera, located in Greenland.Flash Comics #71 (May 1946) They currently enjoy safe haven in the country of Kahndaq. *'Fox People' – The "Ghost Fox Women" of China live in a hidden colony similar to the Amazons of Themyscira. Their home city is powered by the souls of evil men.52 #6 (June 2006)Checkmate vol. 2 #19 (December 2007) *'Fishmen of Nyarl-Amen' – The Fishmen hail from the city of Nyarl-Amen, home of the Nyarl-Amen Dynasty a race of fish headed men with lightning spears ruled by Sorcerer Kings.More Fun Comics #57 (July 1940)& More Fun Comics #65 (March 1941) *'Furries' – The "Furries" are the dominant race of the Wild Lands, an uncharted island located between the continental United States and Hawaii, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. The location was discovered by Conner Kent (Superboy), very early in his career. The Wild Lands were a testbed for a secret United States government program known as Project Moreau, during the 1940s. The capital city of the Wild Lands is known as "Roam", and it is the seat of the "Tiger Empire".Superboy vol 4 #50 (April 1998) H *'Homo Magi' – A sub-race of magic-using humans who evolved in a parallel but separate line alongside Homo sapiens. *'H'v'ler'ni' – The H'v'ler'ni are natives of A'r'ven an alien citystate hidden in South America beneath the Andes Mountains. The H'v'ler'ni abandoned their physical bodies due to an incurable plague, and transferred the collective surviving minds of their entire species into a giant robot they named "The Host".Superman vol. 2 #5 (May 1987) K *'Kaiju' – The Kaiju are intelligent Giant Monsters, many of whom are members of Japan's "Monster Army". The Kaiju are a frequent plague upon the island nation of Japan, the Ultimon Society and the Japanese superhero team known as Big Science Action spent years protecting the country of Japan from them. Some of Japan's rampaging Kaiju are merely trying to reach the Monster's Graveyard beneath Mount Fuji.Final Crisis Sketchbook #1 (May 2008) *'Kernugians' – The Kernugians are an other-dimensional species who masqueraded as the Mesopotamian Deities of Earth. The deities that appear are, Enkimdu, Pazuzu, Humbaba, Ereskigal, Tiamat, Nergal, and the Kulullû which are basically Assyrian mermen. According to the story, they are capable of utilizing devices similar to Oan "will powered technology". They were defeated by Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Istar (Sala Nisaba), and trapped in an other-dimensional prison adjacent to Earth.Green Lantern Annual vol. 3 #9 (September 2000)JLA: Gatekeeper #1 (December 2001) *'Kogats' – The Kogats are an evil apelike aquatic race of telepaths, from the "Deep Canyons" beneath New York harbor. With the help of the god Neptune Hawkman prevented them from taking the surface world.Flash Comics vol. 1 #9 (September 1940) L *'Lansinarians' – A blind subterannean race that lived underneath Antarctica. They bestowed some of their technology to Wonder Woman, which she used to create the Invisible Jet. *'Lemurians' – A scientifically advanced race of blue skinned humanoids covered in part with large green scales, they live in the underwater city of Lemuria.Super Team Family #13-14 (November 1977) and Secret Society of Super-Villains #10 (October 1977) M *'Maldita Toxicohedron' – The Maldita Toxicohedron is an intelligent two headed telepathic plant which has the ability to control and mutate other plants.Comic Cavalcade #5 (Winter 1944) *'Megacnidarians' – The Megacnidarians are also known as the "Giant Jellyfish", they are a race of xenophobic sentient jellyfish who attempted to eliminate humanoid Atlanteans from the oceans.Aquaman vol 3 #1-5 (June–October 1989) *'Men of the Secret City' – A race of telepaths and telekinetics from a hidden city, capable of broadcasting illusions.Flash #94 (April 1948) *'Mermazons' – From the aquatic city of Merezonia, Queen Klitra is the leader of the Mermazons who are enemies of the Red Torpedo. *'Miros' – The Miros are a race of technologically advanced, reptillian pteranodon men. The Miros hail from a hidden kingdom in a massive hollow space beneath the North Pole. The Miros wanted to siphon off Superman's store solar energy in order to repair the magnetically stable fusion reactor (artificial sun) which kept them alive. Superman was able to repair their artificial sun by constructing a massive photovoltaic array on the surface.Superman vol. 1 #267 (Sepotember 1973) *'Mole Men' – The Mole Men are a race of blind underground dwellers who use women as slaves. They are ruled by King Blackfu, and have electricity and some advanced technology.Wonder Woman #4 (May 1943) *'Morlaidhans''' – The tiny yellow skinned citizens of Morlaidh colony are descendants of a six-inch (152 mm) tall yellow-skinned race of humanoid aliens, that had become marooned in the jungles of Central America. They were discovered by scientist and adventurer Ray Palmer (Atom) who had become stuck at six inches due to a malfunction of his costume's size changing equipment.Sword of the Atom vol. 1 #1 (September 1983) N *'Netherworlders' – The Netherworlders hail from the Netherworld, a fictional autonomous neighborhood of the city of Chicago in the DC Comics universe.Hawkworld #30 (January 1993) *'Nortuiians' – Nortuiians hail from a microscopic star system of seventy-nine planets orbiting an atomic nucleus. Their representative is a yellow skinned scientist named Roga who is almost as powerful as Superman. The Nortuiians figured out how to change size by draining electrical potential. The Nortuiians are telepaths, and are invisible to the human eye. Due to their unique vibrational wavelength only Superman can see them.Action Comics #479 (January 1978) S *'Saremes' – Sareme is a secret undersea domed city of air-breathing albinos, it was discovered by the Flash.Flash vol. 1 #109 (October 1959) *'Sddire' – The Sddire are a race of alien cat people from another dimension, a Sddire female named Tatsinda befriend Deadman.Aquaman vol. 1 #50 (March 1970) *'Seal Men' – The Seal Men hail from the city of Bitterland, beneath the South Pole.Wonder Woman #13 (Summer 1945) *'Sheeda' – The Sheeda are a blue-skinned race of "final humans" from the future.Seven Soldiers #0 (April 2005) *'Silicon Men' – The Silicon Men are a silicon based lifeforms discovered in the Sahara desert.All-Flash #22 (Spring 1946) *'Stratans' – The subterranean mutant race to which Atlee the current Terra belongs. Stratans evolved inside the buried empty spacesuit of a long dead cosmic being.Terra #1-3 (2008-2009) *'Super-Simians' – a race of intelligent gorillas from Gorilla City on the continent of Africa. T *'Trogdolytes' – The Troglodytes are a race of froglike humanoids who live beneath the Sargasso Sea. They have nuclear weapons which may have been salvaged from sunken submarines.Wonder Woman #61 (September 1953) U *'Underworlders' – The Underworlders are a cultural offshoot of the DNAliens, they are genetically altered clones created by Dabney Donovan of Project Cadmus. The surviving Underworlders currently reside below the sewers of Metropolis.Superman: Man of Steel Annual vol. 1 #2 (June 1993) V *'Vampires' – One of the earliest recorded accounts of a Vampire attack in DC Comics, occurs in the 16th century. According to a later retelling, English nobleman Andrew Bennett (I…Vampire) was bitten and transformed into one of the living undead.House of Mystery #290 (March 1981) W *'Waiting' – The Waiting are a technologically advanced insect sized humanoid race that live in tiny cities on the backs of canines. They are frequent nemeses of Ryan Choi one of the two adventurers known as the Atom.Brave New World #1 (August 2006) *'Werewolves' – DC Comics does not seem to have many incidents of supernatural lycanthropy, but has demonstrated many scientifically created werewolves. World War II soldier Warren Griffith was transformed into a werewolf by Project M, and made to serve with the Creature Commandos.Weird War Tales #93 (November 1980) The unfortunately named Anthony Lupus was transformed into a werewolf by Batman villain Professor Milo.Batman #255 (March 1974) Truly supernatural werewolves do appear in the Zodiac storyline that ran through World's Finest Comics #285-288 involving Madame Zodiac and Doctor Zodiac.World's Finest Comics #286 (December 1982) And more supernatural Werewolves appear in the Superman and Batman vs. Vampires and Werewolves mini-series.Superman and Batman vs. Vampires and Werewolves #1 (December 2008) The Reign in Hell mini-series established that Werewolves and Vampires are children of the demoness Lilith, and thus share a demonic nature. X *'Xebelians' – Xebel is a kingdom in "Dimension Aqua", an aquatic prison dimension in the Bermuda Triangle for exiled Atlantean dissidents, it is the former home Queen Mera of Atlantis. The Xebelians are currently ruled by Queen V'lana, Mera's sister Siren (Hila) is an assassin.Aquaman vol. 1 #11 (October, 1963)Action Comics vol. 1 #538-540 (December 1982-February 1983) See also *List of alien races in DC Comics *Cosmic entities References External links *DCU Guide Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:DC Comics species Hidden races in DC Comics